¿Correspondidos o No? 26
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Lars esta devastado despues de escuchar que Alisa viajaria con destino a su pais. Para no quedarse de brazos cruzados, el va en su busqueda sin saber que la androide lo encontraria primero dispuesta arrepentirse por su error.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Capitulo Veintiseis: La Desesperante Busqueda de Lars**

"Tome la decision de regresar a Rusia"...

Era una de las tantas frases que me dijo Alisa cuando opto por volver a su pais y dejarme con Melinda en Los Angeles. Despues todo el tiempo en el que nuestra relacion iba tan bien, ella quiso optar por hacer este viaje sola aunque este podria ser muy peligroso. Bueno, ella lo quiso asi y no la culpo, pero... a pesar de todo, me abandono sin contemplaciones. Ahora, vivo triste y sin nadie que me consuele, esperando que pase el tiempo para volverla a ver y por lo que me dijo, este sera un viaje corto, asi que tendre la paciencia suficiente. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de esta frase me atormentaba, al mismo tiempo que mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer a tal punto que ella llego a la habitacion para consolarme.

"Lars... ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que lloras?". Pregunto mirando mi rostro mojado.

"Alisa... Alisa se fue de vuelta a Rusia... y me dejo solo. ¿Que voy hacer sin ella?". Dije, mientras me apoye sobre sus piernas.

"¿Como? ¿Como pudo irse de esa manera y dejarte asi... desconsolado?". Pregunto Melinda que no explica porque partio Alisa asi.

"Es que mi princesa queria buscar un momento para decirmelo. Y aprovechando que estuvimos intimando en este cuarto, ella me lo dijo con sinceridad". Dije.

"Calma, calma, Alisa regresara pronto, pero... Por ahora, deja de llorar porque no me gusta verte en estas condiciones". Dijo Melinda que me toco mi rostro.

"¿Por que me tocas la cara, Melinda? ¿Pretendes seducirme?". Pregunte enojado.

"No, perdon. No era mi intencion porque queria consolarte... Perdoname, Lars. Me voy". Dijo Melinda que se marcho del cuarto.

"Sabes muy bien que Alisa es el amor de mi vida y no la cambiare por nada". Dije, procurando que mi amiga no vuelva a repetir lo que hizo.

Melinda intentaba tranquilizar mis lagrimas tocando mi rostro, pero de nada sirvio porque aun seguia triste por la partida de Alisa. Ella se retiro y yo me quede en el cuarto en silencio, pensando en hacer que se arrepienta en su decision para que vuelva conmigo y para eso, debia tomarme el tiempo para conseguir mi proposito de que ella regrese a mis brazos de nuevo porque nunca podre vivir sin ella por ninguna razon. Mientras tanto, mi amiga volvio con Lili y Zafina para que vayan a verme.

"Chicas, no saben la noticia que les vengo a contar. Alisa dejo con el corazon hecho pedazos al tristisimo de Lars". Chismeo Melinda.

"¡No puede ser! Ahora, ¿como estara el despues de lo que ella hizo?". Pregunto Lili.

"Si vieras como esta en este instante... Por ahora, te dire que Lars esta devastado, llorando como un niño no puede vivir ni un instante sin Alisa". Dijo Melinda.

"Ire a verlo porque... de confirmarlo, todo indicaria que este hermoso romance llegaria a su fin". Dijo Lili que fue al cuarto de huespedes para verme.

"Yo debo irme tambien. Me quedare una semana mas y luego... volvere a la India. Adios". Dijo Zafina que desaparecio, y Lili entro despacio al cuarto.

"Lars... Ay, pobre... Me acabo de enterar de esto y es realmente una pena que Alisa se vaya tan pronto sin despedirse de nosotras. Creo que, la verdad, esta reunion fue una gran perdida de tiempo, nunca mas hare este tipo de reuniones amicales para celebrar algun tipo de cosa. Se como te sientes y me da pena esta situacion; sin embargo, hay motivos que seran mas que suficientes para que vayas por ella o al reves porque ustedes se quieren mucho y todo lo que paso ahora o en el pasado esta sirviendo de mucho para que sean lo que son. Ve por ella, ustedes son almas gemelas y nacieron para amarse". Recomendaba Lili.

"Gracias por tus consejos, Lili, pero... aun estoy destrozado y necesito tiempo para pensar si debo tomar tu consejo o no". Dije secando mis lagrimas.

"Bueno, esta bien. Pero, recuerda que se aman y no pueden echar por la borda todos los buenos momentos que pasaron. No lo olvides, Lars". Dijo Lili que me dejo solo en el cuarto.

Tanto tiempo espere y aun no tenia una idea fija para ir por mi amada; finalmente, tome el consejo de Lili porque aun estaba a tiempo de ir por Alisa para decirle que no es el momento de que se vaya.

"Melinda, esperame en el hotel. Ire por Alisa; no se si esta alli o en el aeropuerto, pero debo buscarla urgentemente". Dije, apresurando el paso.

"Pero, Lars... ¿No puedo ir contigo a buscarla?". Pregunto Melinda.

"Dejalo que se vaya, Melinda. Esto es un asunto que solo Lars debe solucionar, pero... me alegra que lo piense mucho y tome mi consejo". Dijo Lili contenta por la decision que tome.

Mientras tanto, la androide empaco sus cosas en el hotel y fue al aeropuerto para comprar el pasaje y esperar que salga el vuelo que la lleve a Moscu, Rusia. Varias horas aguardamos los dos para intentar reencontrarnos, pero... las cosas no salieron como ambos planeamos, ya que el vuelo que Alisa debia tomar se cancelo y no tenia mas opcion que dormir en el mismo aeropuerto. En cambio, yo compre un anillo de compromiso para darle una grata sorpresa a mi querida princesa, pero habian pasado dos horas y media atrapado en el trafico y el cansancio se me vencia, asi que... para no cerrar mis ojos y causara un accidente, rapidamente me rendi, di media vuelta y me regrese al hotel donde Melinda me esperaba.

"Lars, volviste... ¿Que fue? ¿Lograste encontrarla?". Preguntaba ella, angustiada.

"No, no... Ella se fue, consiguio irse a Rusia, la perdi para siempre". Dije con las lagrimas que se me caian, pero al mismo tiempo, la menti.

Alisa se quedo dormida en la sala de espera en el mismo aeropuerto y uno de los empleados se encargo de traerle una cobija para que se cubriera y que no pasara frio alli. Al dia siguiente, desperto con el ruido de la gente que llegaba y recien se percataba que aun seguia en dicho lugar esperando que el vuelo a Moscu salga, pero... se arrepintio.

"No... no puedo hacerlo. Lamentare decepcionar a mi padre, pero debo buscar a Lars y decirle que estoy arrepentida por la decision que tome". Dijo Alisa que salio del aeropuerto y fue a buscarme.

Por otro lado, sali temprano de la casa en un dia de niebla dejando dormida a Melinda, emprendiendo mi marcha hacia el aeropuerto con la esperanza de encontrar a mi androide. Alisa se sentia sola, abandonada, no comia despues de que derrotamos juntos a Devil Jin en el tour por Europa; era una busqueda intensa, cada quien buscando al ser que mas ama, el destino era mezquino con nuestros corazones, pero tambien sintio compasion por nosotros porque nos amamos y no hubo ningun obstaculo que nos separara, a excepcion de lo que paso con Jin Kazama y que lo superamos con dificultad y sacrificio. Ahora, tendriamos derecho a recibir nuestras recompensas, pero tambien la ruleta rusa del destino nos pone otra traba que, no estamos seguros, de poder superarla. Sin embargo, esta misma ruleta daria un giro inesperado cuando Alisa sea la primera en encontrarme y hacer que el carro me detenga y lo estacione en cualquier lugar.

"¡Lars! Oye, ¡Señor Alexandersson! ¿Me escucha?". Grito Alisa, grito tanto que alcance a escucharla.

"¿Alisa? Alisa, mi vida... Lo siento tanto, quise ir a buscarte y decirte que vuelvas conmigo, pero no te encontre. ¡Cuanto lo siento!". Dije, abrazandola y llorando.

"No es necesario que te disculpes; en realidad, yo tendre que disculparme contigo. Veras, yo cometi el error de tomar la decision de viajar a ver a mi padre y como lo dije, soy yo quien deberia lamentarse por defraudarte y dejarte con el corazon roto, llorando de pena. Quiero decirte que... a partir de ahora, no habran mas obstaculos que hagan separarnos porque yo te amo y se que seria demasiado tarde para un arrepentimiento mio, pero debes comprenderlo". Dijo Alisa, mientras escuchaba como lloraba.

"Querida, no sabes lo mucho que me hiciste sufrir desde que te fuiste, pensaba: '¿Que va ser de mi sin ti?'. Y ahora que te encuentro, retiro todo pensamiento negativo que tuve antes y perdono tu error porque tambien pensaste lo mismo que yo. Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho y no quiero que nuestro amor se termine por una decision tonta. Te amo". Dije secando mis lagrimas y sonriendo.

"Oh, gracias... Gracias por perdonarme, te prometo que nunca mas te decepcionare ni tomare una decision para, a ultima hora, dar marcha atras. Te amo y te amare siempre, Lars". Dijo Alisa que, muy contenta, me abrazo y me beso en señal de agradecimiento por aceptar su perdon.

Fue una busqueda realmente interminable. Mis lagrimas se conjugaron con los lamentos de Alisa que prometio que nunca volveria cometer estas cosas. Yo tambien aprendi mi leccion, debo insistir en buscarla hasta que sea el destino que me haga una señal para encontrarla. Sin embargo, este encuentro no seria completo sin la sorpresa que le tengo preparado para ella.

"Alisa, ¿puedes bajar de la camioneta? Quiero darte una sorpresa que no te lo esperabas". Dije, mientras ella se bajaba alistandose para la sorpresa.

"¿Cual es la sorpresa?". Pregunto Alisa con anhelos.

"Bueno, se que esperamos el momento de reencontrarnos de nuevo y este, por suerte, se dio. En tu caso, no debes esperar mucho por la grata sorpresa que tengo para ti. Y digo grata porque se que esto te va gustar mucho... Nuestro amor es tan fuerte y pasa por el mejor momento de todos y pienso que dar este gran paso es algo que siempre quise hacer. Yo, siendote sincero, quiero decirte que te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Alisa Bosconovitch, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?". Pregunte, pero... ¿Podra Alisa darme la respuesta que cambiaria mi vida?


End file.
